Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a porous resin particle inside which multiple spaces are formed, a method for producing the same, and a structure.
Description of the Related Art
In various fields, a structure having a water-repellent surface is used for the purpose of antifouling and the like, and a structure capable of sustaining higher water repellency is required. The term “higher water repellency” refers to, for example, having a pure water contact angle exceeding 120 degrees. Such high water repellency is difficult to achieve only by containing a silicone component or a fluorine resin on a surface of the structure.
As a specific measure for obtaining such high water repellency, for example, it has been proposed to form nano-sized irregularities resembling a lotus leaf on a surface of a structure.
For example, in order to obtain high water repellency, nano-sized irregularities are formed on a surface by, for example, adequately aggregating fine particles (see JP 2014-29476 A, WO 10/007956, and JP 5311017 B2).
However, because such an irregular structure is formed only on the surface, there is a drawback that high water repellency is exerted only on the surface, and the water repellency is lowered when the surface is worn away.